


All Work & No Play

by captainpiners



Series: Coffee Shop Au [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpiners/pseuds/captainpiners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop Au. Ty Grady works with his best friend and Boss, Nick O'Flaherty in their little irish paradise called O'Flaherty's. After countless mornings of drooling over patron Zane Garrett, head barista Kelly Abbott takes things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work & No Play

It was an average day that morning. The usual early morning crowd had all but dispersed after getting their morning fix of caffeine. Ty wiped his brow with a wrapped bandana he wore on his wrist. Today it was lime green and if you looked close enough you could see little shamrocks on it. It had been a gift from his boss and best friend Nick O’Flaherty, owner of the little coffee shop.

O’Flaherty’s wasn’t well known, or ever packed full of patrons, but it did well enough to keep it going after several years in business. Nick liked to joke it was his secret ingredient in his ‘famous’ Irish Coffee. Ty knew it was really the girls that liked to come in and flirt with them all that actually attributed to about 60% of their customer base.

Ty had also seen countless fellow employees come and go through time. Their current head barista, Kelly Abbott, had stuck around for a few years though. Granted it might have been for the fact he was fucking the owner, but Ty just smiled knowingly at the two of them when they bickered mid-morning rush.

“You should say something to him jackass, and stop drooling over the pastries.” Nick said as he gruffly pushed at Ty’s shoulder. Currently the other man was looking at one of their regulars; ridiculously tall with broad shoulders and eyes that sent shivers down his spine. He was sex on legs thats what the man was.

Ty scoffed at his best friend, turning away from the tall man who was pulling off his suit jacket and placing it over his chair. He rolled his shoulders in the most obscene way, making Ty swallow almost audibly.

“There is no way in hell that man will ever give me a second glance, even if I was buck naked doing the samba in front of his face,” he snapped back, looking at the green-eyed man beside him.

“Can I request that at my next birthday party, would be a great opener to go ‘this one time my dumbass friend’…” Kelly called from behind them. Nick just discreetly flipped him the bird, otherwise ignoring his boyfriend. Ty rolled his eyes at the fondness between them. It was sickeningly sweet and he almost wanted to hate them for it. Almost.

“Just fucking give him your number you moron.” Nick swatted at Ty’s head and leaned closer to whisper, “you never know, maybe he’ll even make you squeal in bed the way we all know you want him to.” 

Floundering after Nick skirted away from the man, Ty found a blush creeping onto his cheeks and neck. God damn Irish prick. He was going to get him for that one. Looking behind him to glare at his two best friends, Ty missed Zane walking up to the counter, and it wasn’t until he coughed lightly that Ty whirled back around.

“Oh sorry man, I didn’t see you there.” Ty scratched the back of his neck in an awkward fashion as the other man just smirked at him. He knew he was acting twitchier than normal, but he was going to blame the blunt Kelly and he shared a few hours before on break. Damn man must have slipped something else into the blunt, the bastard. This was what he got from finally letting into Kelly getting him to smoke. Never again so help him. 

“Would you like your usual black coffee this morning?” Ty was already leaning towards a cup to write down the order he had memorized weeks before. He stopped though when a hand lightly grabbed his wrist.

“Actually, I was thinking of trying something else? What would you recommend.” Zane asked, a genuine smile now on his lips. Ty ignored the butterflies in his stomach as he tried to think of an answer.

“Um, you know don’t tell anyone this, but…” Ty leaned closer as he comically shifted his eyes around. “I don’t actually drink coffee.. More of a hot chocolate guy myself.” He grinned at the faux secret as Zane scoffed and couldn’t help grinning back at the man.

“Barista that doesn’t actually drink coffee.. I’ve heard crazier.”

“Mmm, if you want a good person to look for recommendations, look to Kelly over there,” Ty said, shoving a thumb behind him. Zane looked over Ty’s shoulder at the shorter man.“Although, I must warn you sometimes I think he might slip percocets into some of our customer’s coffee.” In another mock whisper Ty said “guy comes from Colorado so he’s completely” cutting himself off, Ty whistled as he twirled a finger around his temple.

At the motion he got a dirty rag thrown at his back and an angry grunt near the opposite counter. Zane couldn’t control the all-over body laugh as he hunched over. God, if Ty had thought Zane was hot when he was upright and serious, he was drop dead gorgeous when he let himself go. The crinkles near his eyes also sent a kick to his groin as well.

“I’ll take a black coffee then,” Ty raised an eyebrow at the answer. “but add two sugars. I’ll take a step onto the wild side,” and at that he winked at Ty. Freezing for a moment, Kelly stepped up instead and grabbed the coffee cup from Ty’s hands.

“Coming right up Sir!” Kelly placed a warm hand on Ty’s shoulder, turning away to fix the order.

Zane just smilled at the other man as he stepped away from the counter. Ty snapped his gaping mouth shut and internally slapped himself for being a moron just then. He was quite frankly acting like a high school kid with a crush on the hot teacher. Ty didn’t like it.

Shaking the uncertainty the man brought upon him, he grabbed the to-go cup from Kelly, heading towards Zane.

Looking up from his open tablet on the table in front of him, Zane smiled and hurried a thanks as he continued to read the documents. Ty just hurried away, hoping he wasn’t still blushing.

Still cursing himself from earlier, Ty was brought out of his thoughts by a faint buzzing in his pocket. Scrunching his brow at the unknown number, he quickly answered.

“Ty Grady.”

“You know, you really should thank your friends for finally giving me your number, because I know this isn’t your handwriting.” Ty shot his head up towards Zane, who waved his fingers at him smirking. Suddenly Ty heard Nick and Kelly laughing loudly behind him, and shut his eyes in embarrassment.

“GOD DAMMIT KELLY!”

That only brought on louder laughs, including Zane’s as Ty willed himself to seep into the floorboards underneath him.


End file.
